


A Moment of Respite

by YsaX64



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lazy Mornings, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsaX64/pseuds/YsaX64
Summary: Sometimes, they just need a moment of respite together.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	A Moment of Respite

**Author's Note:**

> All I can write is edelbert and I'm not even mad

Edelgard had heard many times that people often forget that she was, in fact,  _ short _ . She could only assume it was a natural consequence of the tales of the Emperor ravaging the battlefield in a storm of rage.

Still, it was hard to understand how someone could forget that she was quite short when her right-hand man was Hubert von Vestra: six foot two, literally head and shoulders above her. 

Well, at least Edelgard surely couldn't forget it when he was lazily resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Are you comfortable up there?"

"Very much so."

As if to prove his point, Hubert slipped his arms under hers, pressing her against his chest. Even though he was miles away from being particularly muscular, the years of war had surely made their impression. Edelgard huffed, a small voice in the back of her head urging her to pull away. 

The sun was rising, the palace was waking up and their precious time alone was running out. In thirty minutes, they would be Emperor and Minister once more, ruling over the now peaceful Adrestian Empire. Hubert, in most days, would already be up and going, sneaking past prying eyes and wagging tongues.

However, the voice was terribly small, much smaller than the warmth spreading across her chest as Hubert tightened the embrace, giving her the strange, the oh so foreign sensation of protection. Sighing, Edelgard accepted that it couldn't be helped. He didn't want to pull away and neither did she, not when he was so quietly relaxed. Let the rumors spread like wildfire. She would welcome all of it if that was the price to pay for those small moments in Hubert's arms.

After a beat, Edelgard was the first to break the silence.

"May I ask why the sudden affection?"

She felt when his breath hitched, his chest so close to her back as it was. 

"Do I need a reason?" 

His tone was playful, but hushed under his breath. Edelgard was quick to ease his fears, placing her hand on his forearm as if to pin him in place.

"No," she reassured him, keeping her tone even. "I was merely curious. It is rare for you to be the one starting physical affection."

"That is right. But you already answered your own question." He shifted behind her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I suppose I just wanted to."

Edelgard hummed a response, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back, resting on his shoulder. In response, he placed a kiss on her temple, lips lingering for just a moment too long. Her fingers wandered the skin of his forearm. 

The pad of her thumb traced along jagged lines, the scars a curious shade of pink clashing with his pale skin. He had fine hair, almost imperceptible to touch, but still there regardless.

"I'm proud of each of them," he murmured against her temple, prompting her to turn her head to him, looking him in the eye. "The scars, I mean."

He leaned in slightly, nose brushing against hers m. The tight lines of his face softened as he sighed, their faces so close that every breath was shared. A pleasant warmth spread across her body and, before she could notice, her lips curled up in a soft smile.

"Sometimes I look at them and I think about…" he trailed off. Brimstone eyes flickered back at her, fiery and potent. "... About the stories behind them."

He bit his bottom lip, eyes averting to her side for a moment. 

"My apologies," he muttered clumsily, head tilting back slightly.

Before she could even notice what had bothered him, Edelgard's fingers tightened in his forearms. She furrowed her brows, staring back at him as she failed to follow his logic. Until she understood. Her free hand slipped to the back of his head, snapping his attention back to her.

"There is no need for apologies."

Hubert's breath hitched, but he didn't have the time to muster a rebuttal as she closed the distance between them. His lips tasted of coffee, almost like a permanent tinge of bitterness that just made her urge for more each time. 

She could feel as he relaxed against her touch as well, finding their own rhythm within the waves of sensations. A surging tide of warmth rushed through her body. Her fingers tangled in his hair, grabbing and pulling and tugging him. Closer and closer still. 

A low groan echoed between them and Edelgard wasn't sure if it was his or hers. She quickly found out that she didn't care as Hubert shifted in place, pulling back to breathe. Instead of letting him go easily, she surged forward once more, placing pecks on his mouth, not quite wanting to let go just yet.

He smiled and she felt it against her lips. He laughed and she felt it in her back. When he pulled back, she opened her eyes as well and his expression had softened, a small smile gracing his lips. Rare and precious and just for her. She slid her hand from his hair to his cheek. 

"Just as I was about to answer, you find a way of quieting me," he mocked, a rare display of playfulness. "How terribly rude of you."

"We both know that you wouldn't take any 'it's nothing' for an answer." She bit her bottom lip, hesitating for a brief moment before a flare of boldness ignited on her chest. "So I had to let my lips do the talking."

It was only fair. Their bodies had understood each other long before their words could catch up. Even there, Edelgard knew Hubert would much prefer to let her understand his feelings with each curl of his tongue and every thrust of his hips. Not that she would ever complain about it.

He hummed in response, sliding one arm from her chest to the hand on his cheek. Sighing, he curled his fingers around her wrist. She allowed him to pull away, so his eyes snapped back to her forearm. Long scars crisscrossed her forearm, thin lines in pink that were proof of the suffering she had met so early in life. As if that wasn't enough, battles had branded her skin as well, larger scars that not even the magic of the Goddess could erase completely.

"It's not fair for me to talk about the stories of my scars when yours…" he trailed off, letting out a sigh. Once again, he had never been the best at using his words to express his feelings. Edelgard couldn't blame him. She couldn't lecture him on the subject since she knew she was the same. 

"It is in the past, Hubert."

"I know," he whispered. He placed a small kiss on her forearm, right on one of her older scars. "I know."

For a moment, she just allowed Hubert to continue kissing her arm, slow and gentle. A beat passed and she sighed, relishing on the soft caress of his lips. Her eyes closed as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Those memories may be gone, but they still haunt me." He placed one last kiss on her wrist before letting go. "Makes me wonder if even worth being here with you–" 

She opened her eyes, sliding away from his embrace. It felt strangely cold, but it was necessary. Hubert, in contrast, raised an eyebrow, straightening his posture as he observed. Watching her, trying to understand what he did wrong. 

"There is no point in dwelling on it. It is gone, but what I do want now is for you to be quiet and stay here with me. I have chosen you to be with me, Hubert. I always did."

Hubert didn't blush often, but when he did, the pink spread across his collarbone to the tip of his ears, flushed in emotion. He opened his mouth and closed it, unable to sustain her stare. A twinge of pride flared on her chest. She took a step closer, placing both of her palms flat on his chest. 

Looking down to her, Hubert was perfectly vulnerable for one more peck on the lips as Edelgard raised on the tip of her toes. When she pulled back, he was staring back at her. Brimstone eyes, full of sparks of feelings she couldn't describe.

"Are you sure about this request?" He bit his bottom lip, a rather enticing gesture. "Our time is almost over."

Before she couldn't even notice, the time had slipped between their fingers like running water. The sun was high in the sky, the palace was up and going and the rumors about the Emperor and her confidant would spread like wildfire.

Very well.

"Of course I mean it."

Let the rumors spread, the rumors about the lust and the passion between mistress and servant. 

"Let's go back to bed then." His tone was low and husky, green eyes flaring with a myriad of emotions.

She would welcome it all if that was the price to pay for having Hubert alongside her, in his rightful place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cut to Ferdinand knocking on their door and being oblivious "hey edelgard... Have u seen hubert???"


End file.
